


Don't Go Into the Basement

by LizEBoredom



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizEBoredom/pseuds/LizEBoredom
Summary: Minah and Lily are watching a horror movie, but Minah is about to find herself immersed in one of her own as she decides to check out a noise in the basement!





	Don't Go Into the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Ubiquitous disclaimer: All characters belong to Pixelberry. I’m just borrowing them

_“He had the conch **in his hands!** “_

_“I know. I know. A couple more minutes, who knows what might’ve happened?”_

“I’m  _never_  gonna see the merman.  _Ever,_ ” Minah recited, giggling as Lily threw her popcorn at her.

“Can you not?”

“C’mon, Lil. You know Hadley’s obsession with the merman is one of the greatest parts of this movie.”

“ _Marty_  and his travel cup bong is the greatest part of this movie.”

“Speakerphone.”

“Japanese ghost.”

“Ballerina.”

“ _Thor_.”

“Thor hitting the forcefield!”

“Killer clown!”

“The  _actual_  merman!”

The two dissolved into another fit of laughter as Arnold huffed from the other side of the room, muttering under his breath about this being a safehouse and not a movie theater. He left the room to get away from them for a while, and Lily turned to Minah, doing her impression of Arnold.

“ _You girls are too loud. Being a vampire is serious business. My name is Arnold and I hate fun and happiness._ ”

“Oh my god, Lily! What if he hears you?”

Lily rolled her eyes.

“Like I care. What’s he gonna do? Turn me into a vampire?”

“Good point,” Minah said, laughing again. Just then, they heard a sound in the basement.

“Did you hear that?” Lily whispered.

“It was probably nothing.”

Another sound – a loud thump – emerged from the space below them. They looked at each other, barely breathing. Neither wanted to be the first to move, the first to dare say it. Minah finally broke the silence.

“We should really go see what that was.”

“Are you  _insane_?” Lily hissed. “Did you not pay attention to the movie we were literally  _just watching?_  Did you  _not_  see what happened in the basement? I swear, Minah, you wake up a zombie redneck torture family,  _I_  might kill you before  _they_ do!”

“I hate to break it to you, vampire lady, but if it’s already making noise, it’s already awake.”

“Good point.”

She thought she knew what would get Lily’s attention. One of the rules from horror movie tropes was  _never split up_. “I’m going. You can stay here if you want to,” she said. “ _Alone_.”

“Oh, I’m  _going_  to. Statistically, you’re  _way_  more likely to die than I am, just by  _going into the basement_!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” As Minah walked out to the hall toward the basement door, Lily continued to mutter under her breath. “You’d think all the hours we’ve spent watching these movies, that stupid girl would’ve learned the number one rule. You never run  _toward_  the noise.”

Minah slowly opened the door leading downstairs, each creak of the hinges screaming at her  _turn around, go back!_  Ignoring them, she slowly descended the rickety wooden staircase, fumbling her hands along the wall to search for a light switch. As her fingers trailed along the dusty drywall, a sticky substance quickly got her attention.

She let out a loud gasp, subconsciously bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle the noise. It was only then she realized the hand she’d brought to her mouth was the same that had, mere seconds before, been covered in what she’d hoped was only cobwebs and not …  _spiderwebs_. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought before vigorously wiping her mouth and face with her sleeve, attempting to get the remainders of the sticky silk off her skin.

Then she heard it again, another series of loud noises.  _Thwump… thwump… thwump…_ Her blood ran cold as she stood in the middle of the stairs. It was decision time. Did she continue down the steps into the dark basement where there was almost definitely a serial killer, or did she abandon ship and run back upstairs, where Lily would almost definitely make fun of her and say, “I told you so?”

No. Nope. There was no way. She knew right then that she’d rather stare down Freddy Krueger himself than put herself in the position of hearing those words come out of Lily’s mouth. She took a deep breath, descending the stairs as slowly, carefully, and quietly as she could. The further into the basement she descended, the louder the noises became.

She was trembling so hard it was difficult to even breathe. Every one of her nerve endings was on high alert, every survival instinct in her brain screaming at her to  _run, run fast and far, and don’t come back here!_  But self-preservation was never her strong suit. Another deep breath, taking in the smell of damp, of dry rot and mildew. Surely, there had to be a light down here. What kind of person would just build a basement without a light in it?

_Maybe the kind that likes to hack up young women into small pieces as sacrifices to the Elder gods,_  her brain screeched in response.  _Nope. Not thinking about that right now._  She continued fumbling her way forward when she noticed the noise had stopped altogether.

_Oh no…_

Holding her breath, she tried to turn around, wondering how far away from the staircase she was now. Maybe she could make it back there before whatever was down here figured out where she was. Steeling herself, she took off at a sprint in the direction she thought the stairs should be. Or she would have, if something hadn’t stopped her.

She felt two ice cold hands grip her upper arms. They were so cold she felt them through her sweater.  _This is it_ , she thought.  _This is how I die._ She wondered if it would hurt. She thought maybe she should scream, maybe get someone’s attention, but why bother? Whatever this was would kill her anyway, and nobody in that house would be able to get to her fast enough.

She squeezed her eyes closed, as though the act would somehow make the process better, even though she couldn’t see much in the overly-dark basement anyway. Her heart was thundering in her chest so hard, she swore she and her attacker could hear it. She chose her final words carefully.

“Goodbye, Jax,” she whispered, prepared to die.

“Where are you going? And why are you whispering?”

“Jax?”

“Yes?”

“Is it really you?”

“Uh…yes?”

“You’re not a serial killer?”

She felt him stiffen at that. “I…uh…I’ve done some bad things in my life, especially when I was newly Turned, but you have to–”

“No! That’s not what I meant!”

Guilt washed over her as she realized what the question must have sounded like to him.

“What  _did_ you mean?”

“I … I heard noises, and I came down to figure out what it was and might have kind of psyched myself into thinking it was a dude with a chainsaw?”

She realized how ridiculous that was having had to say it out loud. Maybe she  _was_ going to die tonight after all. But instead of being murdered, she was going to die of embarrassment. She felt the mortified flush creep into her cheeks as Jax started laughing.

“It isn’t  _that_  funny, you ass,” she said, as his laughter grew. “What the hell were you doing down here anyway? And why do you have all the lights out?”

He put his arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the light switch on the wall. When he flipped the switch, she found she had to shield her eyes after having adjusted to the darkness. The sudden intrusion of the light was searing her retinas, blinding her. After blinking a few times and readjusting to the light levels in the basement, she looked around and realized immediately what she’d been hearing.

“Really?”

In the corner stood a tall, makeshift practice dummy and a row of sliced bamboo. The dummy was certainly worse for the wear; straw falling out every which way, cuts in the burlap “clothes,” and its “arms” all akimbo.

“I need to stay in practice. You think cutting people’s heads off is something that just comes naturally?”

“It might if  you were a serial killer,” she giggled.

This time he laughed along with her.

“So, why do this in the dark?”

“Two reasons. First, I’m a vampire. I have night vision, so it doesn’t make sense to turn on every single light in the house,” he said pointedly, as she sheepishly stared at her feet, a certain spot on her shoes suddenly  _very_ interesting.  “Second, I’m much more likely to be fighting vampires at night than I am during the day, since…well, you know…”

“Ah, right. Sunshine burns. Got it.”

“Feeling better now?”

“Yeah. I’m thinking no more scary movies for tonight, though.”

“What do you want to do instead?”

She looked him up and down, flushing slightly as she said, “I can think of a few things.”

A smile slowly spread across Jax’s face.

“Well, then, I guess you’ll have to show me what those are.”

“Gladly. Just…not in the creepy basement, okay?”

“Whatever the lady wants,” he said with a wicked grin as he chased her up the stairs.


End file.
